The invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular a generator, with the generator being used in a wind power installation. The electrical machine has a primary part and a secondary part, with both the primary part and the secondary part having a circular contour. The generator which is used in a wind power installation is a wind power generator. Wind power generators are used as mechanical/electrical energy converters in order to obtain energy from wind power. These generators are normally installed at high altitudes. Furthermore, the wind power installation can be used on land, on the coast or else at sea.
At the moment, wind power generators have two major components which can be fitted together or separately, and comprise a stator and a rotor. The two components have a basic cylindrical shape. The wind power generator—referred to as a generator for short—is in this case designed as a unit based on the given and/or expected wind conditions and based on a desired rating. This unit is very large and heavy. Installation, servicing and repair require heavy and expensive equipment, for example heavy-lift helicopters or heavy-lift cranes.